The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Cancer treatment, and especially personalized cancer treatment has increasingly become a viable option for many patients. However, despite such improved treatments, recurrence is still often not successfully managed and may lead to less than desirable outcomes. Among other reasons, tumor heterogeneity (see e.g., WO 2015/164560) significantly reduces chances of proper choice of antigens that will lead to treatment success. Moreover, as is described in WO 2014/058987 many tumors develop clonally different metastases over time and may therefore not be targeted by immune treatment. Still further, treatment with other non-immunotherapeutic drugs will interfere in most cases with immunotherapeutic drug treatment.
Therefore, even though various cancer treatment options for immunotherapy are known in the art, there still remains a need for systems and methods that help improve treatment outcome in immunotherapy of cancer.